1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microcrystalline semiconductor film, a thin film transistor, and methods for manufacturing the microcrystalline semiconductor film and the thin film transistor. The present invention also relates to a display device to which the thin film transistor is applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a kind of field-effect transistor, a thin film transistor in which a channel formation region is formed in a semiconductor film formed over a substrate having an insulating surface is known. Techniques for using microcrystalline silicon for semiconductor films used in thin film transistors have been disclosed (see Patent Documents 1 to 4). A typical application of the thin film transistor is a liquid crystal television device in which the thin film transistor has been put to practical use as a switching transistor for a pixel that constitutes a display screen.